


Until the stars collide

by Xinessf



Category: The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinessf/pseuds/Xinessf
Summary: This story happens in one single night. No spoilers, nothing real (I beg and pray every day to watch something like this on the TV Show, but I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen). Just my imagination flying away.





	Until the stars collide

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote one more fanfiction, and as I said before, I'm spanish so it's probably that I made some mistakes, bad use of phrasal verbs or perhaps some bad translation; I apologise for that.
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. While I was writing, I listened every Sophie Ellis- Bextor's album over and over again (I've just discovered her like...two weeks ago? Shame on me!!!) and I loved her that much that I titled the story like one of her songs. It won't be my last for sure, I'm in love with this TV show so... :)

**UNTIL THE STARS COLLIDE**

 

The lively music flooded the room, and Millie jokingly danced with the Detective Brice, moving her body with ease and elegance. Not far from them, Jean and Hailey shared stories and tots, perhaps more than they were used to, while Iris was dancing with her husband.

San Francisco was very different from London and, even though Jean missed the drab city where she used to live, she immediately felt some sort of draw on the hilly city that made her smile, breathe, and feel free. She had always erred on the side of discretion, but for some reason, flip through Millie frequently didn’t seem too dangerous on this side of the pond. They had been living together for a while, and although Jean always had found Millie very attractive, it wasn’t until they were closer that Jean began to feel that big _What_ _if?_ upon her.

Mille swaggered and slumped on the chair, near Hailey, and took the glass in front of the young woman without even ask.

-Millie! – Scolded Jean – You are utterly incorrigible!

\- Oh, dear, there’s is where my charm dwells – the woman winked at Jean with a big smirk.

-It’s ok, Jean – Chimed in Hailey – I’ll grab some more – and she left the table with unsteady walk.

-It seems you have the security corps over you – Shot Jean across, glaring Millie.

-Well, that is definitely not the kind of corps I want over me, truth be told.

They stillness stared each other until Hailey broke in, hands full of glasses.

-Cheers!!

The three women continued drinking and laughing until they finally left the pub quite pissed, Iris, her husband and Hailey in one direction and the English and the Scottish, arm with arm, in the opposite. 

They hadn’t gone down four hundred meters when Millie’s heel cracked and they both fell down, Millie atop Jean.

-Oh my God, Jean – Millie saw in Jean’s face she was ok and very close to laugh, so she let out a guffaw – What the hell happened?

\- How could I know? You dragged me down!!

-I’m so sorry – laughed Millie, propping up the cane against the wall and helping Jean to stand up. She realised about the heel – What the…? Oh Lord, I loved these shoes!

-Well dear, they are helpless now… Can you live with that?

-Ha ha – remarked Mille – of course I can. See! – and she slung both shoes over her head.

-You bold lady! We can be arrested for public scandal!

Mille scooted, very close, looking at Jean’s eyes, and when the older woman thought she was about to kiss her, Millie slightly moved her face away and whispered – I couldn’t care less as long as you are part of that scandal -  she reached out to grab the cane and moved away.

It took them twenty minutes more than usual to get home because they kept on every corner, laughing and chatting, not to mention Millie’s naked feet. When they were finally in front of the entrance, Millie started to hum the last song she had heard.

-Why don’t you never want to dance with me?

She snatched Jean’s cane and passed it behind Jean’s waist, pulling the woman from the back towards herself, trapping her body between the cane and her arms. Jean didn’t shy away and straightened her body until her breast grazed Millie’s.

-Because you always have someone else to dance with.

-Nonsense.

Even though Millie was taller than Jean, she didn’t feel intimidated: maybe she seemed small into her arms, but right now she felt strong and powerful. Blame on the alcohol, blame on she missed human contact… come what may, she clung Millie’s lapel’s coat and kiss her eagerly.

 _“Oh God, it feels so damn good”_ thought Millie, opening her lips and letting Jean’s tongue in. An involuntary groan left her throat and Jean finished the kiss.

-We’d definitely better go inside if we want to avoid that public scandal arrest.

-Hahaha, you’re right. Let me focus first, will you? The stairs are spinning around us; I’m not quite sure where the real ones are.

Jean took Millie’s hand and led her inside.

 

-Lets fix this mess you’ve made there – Jean said, looking at Millie’s feet – I’ll grab some hot water for your feet, you put a pot in the stove.

When Millie came back from kitchen, she sat at the couch, just in front of Jean, who was settle down on the coffee table. Millie dipped her feet into the hot water, letting out a liberating moan that turned Jean on. The older woman took Millie’s leg, put on her foot atop her lab, and dried it. Millie was quiet, enjoying the intimate moment, sizing the situation up; she extricated her foot from Jean’s hands and stroked the woman’s hip with it; she crept her arse to the edge of the couch afterwards, one foot still dipped into the water, the other one on top of the table. Jean’s knees were close (very close) to Millie’s crotch, and just when she was about to bend towards Jean, fire in her eyes, a whistle broke the silence.

-Don’t move, dear. I’ll be back in a bit – Jean said, bitting her lip, trying to restrain her desire.

Millie was always irreverent, bold, rebellious and very impatient. She could never hold her tongue back, neither her body, so when Jean felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist she wasn’t caught by surprise.

-You will probably left wet footprints all over the floor.

-I’m pretty sure it will be dry by the time we come back there. – Millie whispered while kissing Jean’s neck. Her harsh hands pulled Jean’s shirt out of the skirt and she stroked her body from waistline to breasts. Jean could feel Millie’s nipples through the clothing, she almost could savoured them, felt them between her lips, so she turn on her hells and faced Millie.

 

The younger woman didn’t linger over all the buttons, she just unbutton two of them and pulled the shirt over Jean’s head, afterwards she unbutton her brassiere while she kissed her collarbone.

Jean was in the midst of undress Millie, trying not to rush, but by the time she slung Millie’s shirt away, she was trembling with desire. She unzipped Millie’s trews and pushed her over the kitchen’s table.

Suddenly, Millie did something that nobody had done before: she released Jean’s hair from her bun, and she got startled: Jean had this wild beauty that drove Millie crazy.

-Bloody hell Jean, why on earth don’t you let your hair down?

-In which sense, love?

-In every sense; you are so fucking gorgeous – Millie said that so sincerely that Jean got touch and couldn’t help but smile.

Perhaps Millie was younger, thinner, and taller, she caught everyone’s attention only by walking in, laughing or smoking, but behind Jean’s austere appearance, she had an almost perfect body: generous breasts, toned thighs, slightly rounded but lean abdomen and hips that take one’s breath away.

Millie propped up on her forearms and tilted back, with Jean’s body between her opened legs; in the meantime, Jean began to kiss her breasts while driving her hand to Millie’s crotch. Millie’s nipples swelled with the touch of Jean’s tongue, so the woman lingered over them. Millie couldn’t help but huff, her whole naked body glistening from sweat and Jean’s saliva, outright at the mercy of Jean. Her belly’s muscles clenched when Jean’s fingers got inside her, and when the thumb bore down on her clit she couldn’t restrain a pant. She finally straightened towards Jean, holding the woman’s body, breast with breast, sinking her fingers into Jean’s shoulders. Her body twitched by pleasure and she hid her face into Jean’s neck, spent and breathless.

Jean cupped Millie’s face and kissed her gently.

-Don’t give me that look yet, love. We are nowhere near finished – Millie said, leering at Jean.

She hopped down the table, took Jean’s hand and led her to the bed. Once they were stood up near the bed, they started to kiss each other again, and Millie finally took Jean’s skirt off.

-Oh Jean – whispered Millie while kissing the other woman’s chest – why on earth have we waited that much to do this?

Both lied down, Jean on her back and Millie on her side, strolling her hand all over Jean’s body, starved of desire.

-I knew you were a troublemaker – smiled Jean, letting Millie do – I knew from the first time I saw you.

\- Well dear, this would have been a problem if you were still my boss… but you are no longer in charge. You’re in my hands, darling – hummed Millie.

-I am, indeed – laughed Jean.

Millie’s left hand gripped the older’s wrists above her head and straddled Jean’s pelvis, while driving the free hand to Jean’s clit.

After a while, Jean came, huffing out of breath, and Millie smiled satisfied.

-It seems someone has just melted your icy heart at last – purred Millie.

-Hahaha, you naughty girl. – Barely could say Jean.

Millie held up a bit looking at Jean’s dark scattered long hair, and finally lied down near her lover, on her side again, head propped up in her fist.

-Do you think this happened because we drunk slightly more than necessary? – Millie’s hand rested atop Jean’s chest, so she covered it up with her own hand.

Millie didn’t hesitate before answer with hoarse voice.

-Maybe drink _slightly more than necessary_ encouraged us, but I firmly claim I have wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you at first.

-Really? – Answered Jean back, bewildered by the confession.

-What do you mean _really_? Haven’t you see yourself? You really turn me on, so serious, so puzzling, so ambiguous...

-Hahaha, I’m not!

-Oh dear, you are. Even with your lips all over my body I wasn’t sure you fancied women.

Jean laughed and hit fondly Millie’s arm. Then, she snuggled and sighed, thoughtful, recalling when was the last time she felt so good.

-Is everything ok, babe?

-Yes. Is just… I don’t know what’s next, but I don’t want this night ends.

-Yeah, me neither. It’s coming to my mind that I won’t let you sleep: I’ll kiss you all night long… - Millie smile weakly and grazed softly her lips with Jean’s - … until the stars collide.


End file.
